User talk:Winter Moon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Winter Moon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- McJeff (Talk) 22:50, July 13, 2010 Just a note For any fan discussion relating to the game then use the forums. Talkpages are for changes only. Dan the Man 1983 19:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Baby Wanna check out my blog I just updated it :D Epic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 00:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks hi yo hey Wintermoon thanks for commenting on 2 of my blogs. i'll be a good friendTheAgeofRockstar 02:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome , man. I'll try my best too.Winter Moon 12:29, August 19, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon Thanks manTheAgeofRockstar 15:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Bullworth population Hey people, I did a bit of counting to see how many people live in Bullworth, not counting unseen characters. Right now, I have 140 as a number. If anyone counts and gets something different, drop me a line, 'k?Winter Moon 16:27, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon Well, I haven't counted, but I remember that during the beggining video,it shows a sign with the population on it. From what I remember it was about 12,000. But the characters shown isn't nearly that much. JennyVincent 16:30, August 21, 2010 (UTC) mabye, most of the people at bullworth are inside their houses. But theres no possible way there'd be 12,000 people at bullworth because its only a small town.TheAgeofRockstar 02:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) You rock dude your awsome man, everytime i write a blog or when someone else does, you always comment. Wintermoon, if you were at my school you'd probaly be my best friend but you are on here. "A friend in need, is a friend indeed, friend" - Mr. Martin's line. i hope you'll continue to be awsome, cause where i live i need to get more guys like you to hangout with. If i'd be able to give out friendship badges i'd give you a badge thats worth 400 points.TheAgeofRockstar 01:15, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that's nice to hear someone say. Winter Moon 01:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon Medals Does anyone really like the medals? I guess they're kind of okay, but it's sorta weird sitting down at my computer, logging in and it says "You got the "Goin' to the can!" badge''.'' I'm kidding, that's all exaggerated. Though it might not be too far off...Winter Moon 02:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon And being paid will be based on how many points you have. Kateharrington 02:13, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Whaaaa? Get paid? *Why do I always feel like I skipped a chapter?*Winter Moon 01:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon That depends, which story do you mean? Kateharrington 02:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea.Winter Moon 11:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon Hey Hey man, how's it going? Do you want to collaborate stories with me and At0micB0mb? SirLinkalot96 03:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Sure, that'd be awesome.Winter Moon 11:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon Cool. Since Will comes to Bullworth after the events in Bully, that would be good because Brian and Greg are already in the new school year. SirLinkalot96 15:23, August 30, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, man! check out the chapter 10 preview on my blog! Chapter 10's the biggest chapter so far in the entire saga! SirLinkalot96 02:23, September 1, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, I just finished chapter 10. You should check it out! SirLinkalot96 03:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Sweetness! I'm close to finishing Chapter 7.Winter Moon 12:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon Cool, I'll try to squeeze Will into my story somewhere. Okay? Do you want them to be friends? SirLinkalot96 18:39, September 2, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey, that'd be cool, sure.Winter Moon 21:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon